1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stabilizer for a projectile, and more particularly, to a stabilizer for the flight of an arrow in the field of archery.
2. Definitions
“Fletching” is a generic term used to describe the fins of an arrow that guide and stabilize the arrow during flight. These fins, when made from natural feathers, are commonly referred to collectively as “fletching”, comprising individual “fletches.” When made from plastic or other man-made materials, these fins are called “vanes.” In the present application, the terms “fletching,” “feathers,” “vanes,” and “fins” are employed throughout when describing fins of any type and are used interchangeably.
“Nock” is a generic term used to describe the portion of the arrow that secures the arrow in place before launch, typically by surrounding the bowstring with a notched area.
“Stop” is a term that may be used herein for a device for securing a stabilizer consistent with the present invention onto an arrow or a component thereof.
“Arrow rest” is typically the term for a small protrusion or device on the bow at the point where the arrow will rest during the draw, to hold the arrow away from and reduce contact with the riser (the thick, non-bending center portion of the bow).
A “fall-away” rest is an arrow rest that holds the arrow with an element that “falls away,” drops, or otherwise travels away from the arrow when the string is released, thereby reducing or eliminating contact between the arrow rest and portions of the arrow itself, e.g., shaft or fletching.
3. Description of Related Art
Arrows typically are fletched on the rear of an arrow shaft to provide flight stability. Usually, three or four fletches are mounted in a circumferentially spaced relationship. The practice of using multiple pieces or individual fletches has remained virtually unchanged over time, wherein each fletch or vane must be glued in place separately, either by hand, or with the aid of a tool or fletching jig. This process is time consuming and introduces inconsistencies in spacing and angles. Minute inconsistencies in the form of unevenly spaced fletching, varying distances from the end of the arrow shaft, and angular variations have a profound effect on the flight of an arrow.
Moreover, polluting and toxic chemicals are often required to clean the arrow shaft prior to gluing.
Further, conventionally fletched arrows are easily damaged in the field or while in storage. When damaged, conventional fletching is normally not considered field replaceable and can be difficult to repair.
Finally, prior art stabilizing methods require the fletching to pass over and/or through the arrow rest causing possible interference with the rest, thus imposing certain design limitations. Arrow rests may interfere with the flight of an arrow through inadvertent contact therewith, thereby adversely affecting flight performance, as well as damaging the fletching through such contact. While fall-away or offset rests must often be used to reduce the incidence of contact between the arrow rest and the fletching of an arrow, such rests can be expensive and do not resolve other above-mentioned problems associated with fletching.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,419 to Cameneti addresses the above mentioned fletching inconsistency issue by teaching a single-piece fletching mounted on the rear portion of the shaft of the arrow, wherein the fletching comprises a flared cone projecting rearward and outward, giving the fletching a funnel-shaped appearance. Deficiencies of this solution, however, include a significantly increased drag problem, excessive length, and failure to resolve the interference problem.